1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a varistor.
2. Related Background Art
There is a varistor having a varistor element body of a nearly rectangular parallelepiped shape to exhibit the nonlinear voltage-current characteristics, a pair of varistor electrodes facing each other with a part of the varistor element body in between, and a pair of external electrodes formed on the exterior surface of the varistor element body and connected to the respective corresponding varistor electrodes (e.g., cf. Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-246207).